<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ominoso by miruru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290578">Ominoso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru'>miruru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DIA 30 de Fictober 2020 - La aparición de Thanos pareció silenciar todo lo que había a su alrededor. Los animales del bosque salieron corriendo en desbandada y los pájaros abandonaron a toda prisa los árboles en los que habían descansado, esperando a que terminara la tormenta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 de Miruru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ominoso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>La aparición de Thanos pareció silenciar todo lo que había a su alrededor. Los animales del bosque salieron corriendo en desbandada y los pájaros abandonaron a toda prisa los árboles en los que habían descansado, esperando a que terminara la tormenta. Incluso los Vengadores que se encontraban cerca se quedaron sumidos en un inquietante silencio, faltos de aliento. Examinó con sus ojos fríos la situación, localizó la gema que venía a buscar y se encaminó hacia ella. Ni siquiera corría, no parecía tener prisa. Desencajaba aquella paz entre el caos de la guerra que había dominado hasta entonces la escena. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce les dio la terrible noticia:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Es él. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Las órdenes de Steve no tardaron en llegar y uno tras otros, los héroes se empezaron a lanzar al ataquel. Si tan solo pudieran detenerlo unos segundos… Si tan solo uno de sus golpes llegara a impactar contra su cuerpo... Por si no fuera suficiente con su ominosa presencia, con el poder de las gemas Thanos se convertía en una increíble enemigo. El más terrible que habían enfrentado hasta la fecha, sin duda. El poder de las gemas era insuperable y uno tras otros, los héroes eran despachados con una facilidad apabullante. Su esfuerzo, aunque vano, no era prescindible. No podían rendirse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Si caían, lo harían juntos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pero tenían que proteger a toda costa a Visión o no les quedaría un futuro al que dirigirse.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>